tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
Castle Volkihar Redux
Castle Volkihar Redux is a modification created by Digitalcleaner that effectively overhauls Castle Volkihar. Upon completion of Kindred Judgement as either a member of the Volkihar clan or of the Dawnguard, ownership of the castle falls to the Dragonborn. Description Castle Volkihar Redux cleans up Castle Volkihar and adds new missions, perks, and unique items. CVR removes the piles of rubble, restores the blocked portals, and germinates the castle into a small town. To compliment these features, over 80 NPCs (including Gargoyles, Dragur, Wrathmen, Mistmen, and other undead) to populate the castle. To top these features off, a new questline has been added. There are five additional towers, a marketplace and several dungeons added to the castle. The outside of the castle has undergone extensive upgrades. The shipyard docks have been restored with travel ready ships, a full service smithing area and stables populated with a custom horse. This vampire home also offers many unique perks such as a Blood Bath, potion cauldrons, a vault, swimming pool and fifteen guest rooms. A set of custom armor, magic, blessings and weapons all influenced by Molag Bal are added as well. The Dragonborn's spouse will now have the dialogue option to move into the castle. Features Amenities *Armory *Bathing Pool *Catacombs *Fifteen guest rooms *Four new balconies *Volkihar Library *Meeting Room Study *Master Sleeping Quarters *Volkihar Sleeping Parlor *Volkihar Tavern *Throne Room *Volkihar Torture Chamber Castle Upgrades *Light switches in each Tower *New custom objects *Secret Passages *Volkihar Docks upgrade twice *Spouse can move into Castle Volkihar *Teleport Kiosk *Teleport Pads *Volkihar Cathedral *Two fast travel markers for: **The Black Smith area at Volkihar Docks, and **The East Tower Balcony Facilities *Alchemy (Valerica's Tower, East Tower) *Blood Cauldron (Valerica's Tower) *Blood Bucket (North Tower Vault) *Cooking (Valerica's Tower - basement kitchen) *Enchanting (Volkihar Docks, Master Throne Wing) *Smithing (Volkihar Docks) *Tanning Rack (in the shipyard lower level) *Woodcutting (in the shipyard upper level) Displays *Dragon Priest Mask display *Dragon Claw display Magic *Summonable vampiric horse *Unique buffs and spells Shrines *Altar of Namira *Dragon Priest Shrine *Shrine to Molag Bal Travel *Portal to the Forgotten Vale *Ship Helm *Teleportation systems Locations Dungeons *Catacombs *Gargoyle King's Lair *Gargoyle Lair Entrance *Physical Training Wing *Secret Cave *Secret Sewer (converts to a home later) Exterior *Balconies *Docks *Front Entrance *Gargoyle Point *Secret Cave Grounds *Volkihar Courtyard *Volkihar Undercroft Towers *Daedric South Tower *East Tower *Master Throne Wing *North Tower Vault *Physical Training Wing *Teleport Tower West *Valerica's Tower *Volkihar Keep Vampire Lairs *Abandoned House *Secret Sewer *Vampire Inn Characters Bards *Catarina *Lerraine *Rocky *Voldemere Enemies *Escaped Draugr Soul *The Gargoyle King *The wizard Inigo Montoya Followers *Draugr Castle Guards *Elite Death Hounds *Gargoyle Volkihar Guardian *Minions of Molag Bal *Namira's Gift *Shesha the Witch *Volkihar Vampires Horses *Conjured *Shadow Merchants/Vendors *Barnabas Collins *Captain Wheeler *Elizabeth *Gary the Skooma Dealer *Jonah *Louis de Pointe du Lac *Morta *Shimon *Slick *Tomyris Non Interactable NPCs *Aurits Master Vampire *Ben *Brook *Crystal Mother of the Night *Daniel Master Vampire *Deano Master Vampire *Denelda *Doc *Feral Vampire *Hansel *Lillianna Ancient Vampire *Meshalla *Nearly Headless Nick *Rurits Master Vampire *Theoden *Veronica *Wednesday Notable Items Books and tomes *Book of Molag Bal Worship *Conjure Vampiric Horse *Garrosh Hellscream's Journal *Journal of Brunar Volkihar *Note from Garan Marethi *Report: Forgotten Tower *Spell Tome: Teleport to Castle Volkihar *The Thirty-Six Lessons of Vivec, Sermon Fourteen Custom Objects *Blood Bucket (make potions of blood) *Blood Cauldron (make potions of blood) *Blood Bath (get a buff) *Bust of Complexion (change your face) *Custom Objects (textures added) *Dragon Claw Display *Dwemer Light Switches *Playable organs Weapons and Armor *Gargoyle King's Weapons *Robes of Molag Bal Quests *Fortify Volkihar *It's Good to be King *Just the Bare Necessities of Life *Keep em Coming! *Port of Call *Releasing the Coven *The Forgotten Tower *The Scent of Old Death Compatibility Compatibility Compatible with most mods Incompatibility *Open Cities Skyrim: only in Solitude due to the sewer lid doors. *Any mod that changes Castle Volkihar: solution may be putting the offending mod last in the load list. This works for Marriable Serana mod *CVR doesn't need . Hearthfires DLC subscribers will not be able to move their spouse into or out of hearthfires homes. To fix this, uninstall this mod, move the spouse to a non Hearthfires home *(such as Breezehome in Whiterun), re-install this mod. An option to move one's spouse into Castle Volkihar should now be available. Caveat is, one will never have an option to move their spouse into Hearthfires homes while using this mod. Category:Skyrim: Mods Category:Skyrim: Castle Volkihar Redux Category:Skyrim: Player Homes